


On the Promise of Belly Rubs

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba gets jealous over the strangest things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Promise of Belly Rubs

Kaiba was working with his window open. It was a nice enough day, if a bit crisp, but he had an ulterior motive for not shutting himself in, as was his normal wont.

Three deep, booming barks could be heard from outside. Without looking, Kaiba knew that had to mean Honda. He couldn’t have said how he recognized the difference, but the barks that signaled ‘Honda’ was one that Kaiba recognized, and responded to accordingly.

Theoretically, there was no need for a guard dog, not when the entire house and grounds sported the most advanced security systems available. Kaiba had never set out to find a guard dog considering that, but Mokuba had wanted a pet. The fact that as soon as he had permission he’d gone out with Honda and brought home a lumbering black and brown mutt of indeterminate training hadn’t made Kaiba think of a guard dog. The fact that the dog’s previous owner had named him ‘Pinhead’ hadn’t boded well for anything.

In spite of Kaiba’s doubts, Pinhead had taken up the job of sentry and advance warning system. His particular recognition of Honda proved useful. Especially, Kaiba thought in irritation, since the instruction of ‘I don’t want to be interrupted unless it’s my brother or my boyfriend’ was too complex for a few of the human pinheads he dealt with. Somehow the instructions kept ending in Honda getting locked out, or translated into ‘bother me for anyone who thinks they’re important.’

If Honda was here, work was going to be interrupted anyway. Kaiba left his computer and went to the window to check that it really was Honda out there. He leaned on the windowsill, looking down on the front lawn.

Kaiba was in time to see Pinhead trot right up to Honda, his guard duty apparently finished now that he’d informed the household who was coming. He reared right up and put both paws on Honda’s chest, and tried to lick his face.

“Hey, Pin,” Honda greeted enthusiastically, bending to scratch Pinhead’s ears when he dropped back to all fours. “Are you being a good dog? You’re guarding the house, aren’t you? You’re such a good dog.”

Perhaps because he had only a little stump of a tail, Pinhead would practically wag his whole body when he was happy. He did that now, wagging all over in silent joy as Honda petted and scratched every bit of excitable dog that he could reach. In return he was getting his face bathed with dog kisses.

Kaiba leaned out to see better, unconsciously smiling at the scene. Seeing Honda so enthusiastically playful on his front lawn was a pleasant distraction. He expected Honda would be up to distract him directly soon.

“Where are your people? Hey, where’s Kaiba, huh? Is he all locked up in his stuffy office?” Honda’s voice carried through the window, making conversation in a cheerful ‘good dog’ voice.

Retreating into his ‘stuffy office,’ Kaiba sat back down at his desk and tried to concentrate. Honda wouldn’t spend all afternoon rolling around on the front lawn. He would come up eventually. Kaiba was used to reaching for what he wanted, but today he was determined to let Honda come to him.

Through the still-open window Kaiba could hear one of the human guards telling Honda not to go barge into his office while he was working. Kaiba could appreciate that when he was in a bad mood it made everyone’s jobs harder. He did not, however, appreciate Honda agreeing to stay downstairs and wait.

Much as he wanted to have Honda come to him Kaiba was not about to sit and wait just to prove the point that Honda would eventually give in. He was used to grabbing what he wanted with both hands, and Honda was already here for him. He wasn’t about to let him get away. Besides, he had completely lost his train of thought where work was concerned.

Kaiba left his office and went directly downstairs. Honda was still out on his front lawn, now giving Pinhead a belly rub.

“Hey. Are you done already?” was the first thing Honda said to him.

Pinhead rolled onto one side, tongue lolling out. He pricked his ears up at Kaiba, as if waiting for his response.

Patience was overrated. Particularly when Honda was looking up at him with that unassuming expression. Kaiba found he wasn’t in the mood for an idle chat.

“Come,” Kaiba said bluntly, all but dragging Honda up off of his lawn and into the house.

Honda went willingly, but he also laughed about it, which grated on Kaiba’s nerves. He wasn’t please at Honda not taking him seriously, at least until Honda stopped laughing long enough to pull him back for a firm kiss.

“What is that face about?” Honda asked, in between kisses. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were mad at me. I’ve seen that frown before.”

“You’re late,” Kaiba accused. “I was tired of waiting for you.”

“Hm?” Honda paused, his lips just shy of brushing Kaiba’s. “You’re jealous.”

“And what the hell do I have to be jealous about?” He would never admit to being irritated just because Honda was playing with someone or something other than him. Kaiba absolutely hated it when Honda was right about things like that. He tried to get another kiss from Honda, who tilted his head up smugly.

“I’m going to egotistically assume that you wanted to be rolling around in the grass with me. You want a belly rub? I can give you one.”

Kaiba clenched one hand at his side, refusing to confirm or deny anything. He couldn’t deny wanting Honda, because that was the kind of lie that would irritate Honda enough to make it difficult to get what he wanted.

The next moment, he felt a wet dog nose against his fist, and looked down in surprise to see Pinhead standing right at his hand, looking up at them with his vacant doggy smile. His fist uncurled automatically, and Honda released his collar to reach down and pat Pinhead.

“Now I know where he got his name,” Kaiba muttered unkindly. “Sticking his nose right in the middle of someone’s fight.”

“I wasn’t aware we were fighting,” Honda commented. He grinned dangerously at Kaiba, but acted as if he was addressing the dog as he said, “Kaiba’s in a bad mood right now, but after I go cheer him up we’ll come play with you, okay?”

“I am not in a bad mood,” Kaiba lied.

“Well, you won’t be in a few minutes, anyway.”

Before Kaiba knew what he was doing, Honda had seized him and pulled him into a fireman’s hold. He braced both hands on Honda’s back, trying to crane his neck around to shout at Honda properly. Honda was going to have his work cut out for him making up for this particular indignity.

Pinhead took advantage of Kaiba’s new position to lick his face, whole body wagging in doggy joy at this new game. Kaiba spluttered, and managed to grab Honda’s backside, which at least prompted a satisfying yip from his ‘captor.’

“You owe me a lot more than a belly rub to make up for this.” He wasn’t admitting to being jealous, of course. He was merely bargaining. Just getting what he was due.

Honda laughed, but this time it didn’t irritate Kaiba at all. “I was planning on it.”


End file.
